kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tomizo Todayama
is one of the many Oni Kamen Riders in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. He solely goes by the name and abandoned his human name upon becoming an Oni. Tomizo Todayama '''Todoroki' is the last Oni to join the main cast of the show. Despite that he is the second oldest Oni of the core three at 28, he is still very much a novice. A green Oni, both in color and appearance, he is still learning how the world around him works. Having only just become an independent Oni during his introduction, he sticks close to Hibiki and Ibuki and looks to them for guidance. Eager to do please his master but do things in his own style, he often meets conflicting points of views from others, but continues on with what he believes is "his" way. Todoroki was the last of the main series' Oni to be introduced. He was first seen in episode 14 greeting Asumu at a hospital. He later returned with his master, Zanki, to fend off a pair of Makamou. Originally he was to be the next Zanki, but declined the offer from his master so that he could create his own legacy as Todoroki. Of the three main Oni, Todoroki is the second oldest, yet he is the most childish. He still acts like a novice with many Oni matters and enjoys the simple things that life has to offer him. He is also one of the more clumsy characters on the show, this trait often leads to problems both in and out of battle. Even though often misguided, Todoroki will stand by his friends no matter what comes their way. When he became a solo Oni, Zanki had some trouble accepting the way that he fought the Oni and his "cleansing" of the battlefield. Eventually Zanki came to accept that this was Todoroki's way of being an Oni. During the summer of training arc, Todoroki saw Hibiki as a teacher, and Hibiki offered Todoroki guidance on being a solo Oni and the new challenges that life would bring him now that he had no master. Todoroki soon came to find fighting the Oni on his own to be a tough challenge. In response to this, Zanki returned to be his supporter and offer advice whenever he could. Throughout the series, Todoroki had a crush on Hinaka Tachibana. One day he gathers enough courage to asks her out on a date on her birthday. The date goes horribly wrong for Todoroki, he makes a fool of himself and ruins her gift. Hinaka became upset with Todoroki and the two were distant with each other for a while. Late in the series after the Shuki incident, Todoroki was literally stepped on by a giant Makamou. This left the others questioning whether or not Todoroki would ever be able to henshin again. Zanki feared this would cause Todoroki to go into a state of depression, indeed it does. Zanki believes that Todoroki was born to be an Oni and that he knows no other way of life. Eventually Zanki meets his end, but puts a spell on his soul to allow him to remain on earth until Todoroki no longer needs him. It was around this time that Hinaka and Todoroki became friends again, even though she offered her help to teach him how to walk again, Todoroki declined. Even when Zanki helped him out, Todoroki said he wanted to do it on his own, otherwise he would never be able to show that he is an independent warrior. Todoroki learns to walk again and rushes into Zanki's final battle, the both make quick work of a large number of Makamou and soon it is time for Zanki to pass on. Todoroki and Zanki have one final cleansing session as Todoroki pays his final respects to his former master. After these events, Todoroki has finally become the man that he always wanted to be. Many fans agree that Todoroki was the most changed character of the entire series. Going from a new Oni, still worried about his skills and unsure about his ability to live in the world on his own to a confident man who works well with others and trusts in his own strength. Forms Oni Form * Rider Height: 212cm * Rider Weight: 157 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 30 t. * Kicking Power: 40 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 69 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5 sec. In this form, Todoroki is a green demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Todoroki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form.. Todokori also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Todoroki does not wear a suit; rather, his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Henshin Kigen Onjō * Device Type: Wrist Brace * Other Forms: None Unlike the other Oni's henshin items carried on their belt, this is worn on Todoroki's left arm like a bracelet. The is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Todoroki the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. In addition, the Onjō can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Ongekishin Raigō : Todoroki attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin. Ongekigen Retsurai : Todoroki's Ongeki Weapon is the Ongekigen Retsurai. Taking the Retsurai's "blade attacking mode" along with the Ongekishin Raigou, forms the Retsurai's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsurai into the Makamou, Todoroki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. Ongekibō Rakurai & Ongekiko & : A pair of drum sticks formerly owned by Zanki, Todoroki uses these when he had to fight Dorotabou, a summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki. Attacks * Charging himself with power, Todoroki is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity. * Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Todoroki's most useful weapons. OnGeki Finishers Todoroki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes it into its guitar form. He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode. Support Vehicles Make: HONDA Element Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the or are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Todoroki uses. * : It can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly mach 1. * : This disk animal has the special function of video recording images and sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic and suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong and delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard and protect victims from danger. * : The falcon is light weight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty and recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. * : With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty and recording time and is very durable. Picture Gallery ( Equipment ) Ongekishin Raigō.jpg|Ongekishin - Raigō Ongekigen Retsurai.jpg|Ongekigen - Retsurai Kitōjutsu Onizume.jpg|Henshin Kigen - Onjō Raijin.jpg|Raijin Celadon Frog.jpg|Celadon Frog 003main.jpg|Green Ape Madder Hawk.jpg|Madder Hawk 002main (1).jpg|Azure Wolf Category:Heroes Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Slasher Riders